gameshubfandomcom-20200213-history
What's Hot
June 2015 Batman: Arkham Knight Instant Expert The Dark Knight rises again in the third and final installment in Rocksteady Studio's highly-acclaimed Arkham Trilogy — Batman: Arkham Knight. Greatly expanding on the already-robust world of Batman: Arkham City, Arkham Knight invites players to don the Batsuit yet again to explore a detail-rich version of Gotham five times the size of Arkham City. ---- E3 2015 Developer Q&A Hello to our awesome Gaming Community! We are looking forward to all the excitement of this year's E3 and it looks like we may have an opportunity to speak with the developers of some of your favorite games. We have posted blogs on specific gaming communities and would love to hear from you. ---- Wikia @ E3 This is your window into the biggest games and communities of E3 2015 for the fans who know them most! Trailers, news, and all the live feeds you need to know about can be found on this portal. ---- Signed Terra Battle Guidebook Giveaway The Terra Battle Wikia has got its hands on 20 copies of the Terra Battle strategy guide! Each guide includes a rare code for the SS ranked character Yulia! Yulia is a powerful, sword-wielding adventurer with 3 jobs and the handy ability to pickpocket her foes for extra coins. Even better, the guides have all been signed by Hironobu Sakaguchi himself! May 2015 Tell Us Your Choices for Episode 4 Howdy folks, it's about that time for another episode choice recap! In the latest episode; Sons of Winter, the player had to make quite a lot of tough choices. Select the choices you made below! It should be noted that there will be spoilers ahead... So avert your eyes if you do not wish to know! ---- Fan Facts: Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn will be receiving its first major expansion, entitled Heavensward, on June 23, 2015. Adventurers will experience a new storyline that follows the Dragonsong War, a long conflict between Ishgard and Dravnia. ---- Ubisoft Announces New Assassin's Creed During the live stream today, Ubisoft has given us a first look at Assassin's Creed: Syndicate. Building upon the new engine and gameplay elements we'd seen in Assassin's Creed: Unity comes a new adventure set in Victorian London. ---- MOBA Beast Bracket Tournament Summer is the season for MOBAs. With the release of Heroes of the Storm on the horizon and a myriad of championships for our favorite games soon to come, we wanted to know which characters you think are the best of the best. April 2015 Handsome Jack Fan Facts Love him or hate him, the conniving Handsome Jack is definitely one of the Borderlands universe's most enigmatic personalities. To celebrate the character, we asked you, the esteemed members of the Borderlands Wikia community, to submit your favorite trivia related to the self-appointed dictator of Pandora for this latest edition of Wikia Fan Facts! ---- The Beasts of Witcher The Witcher universe is filled with fearsome monsters and deadly creatures. Witchers exist to slay dangerous threats that are otherwise too tough for many people to face directly. Many creatures have their own strengths, weaknesses, and tactics so Geralt of Rivia must be prepared for anything after he sets out from a major settlement. ---- Telltale: GoT Super Walkthrough Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series is an immersive graphic adventure game set during the events of HBO's Game of Thrones. Unlike most adventure games, Telltale's Game of Thrones focuses on narrative and consequences. ---- Shadow of Mordor Expert Showcase Shadow of Mordor's Director of Design, Michael de Plater, alongside Monolith Community Manager Andrew Salisbury, recently sat down to chat with GlóinTheGreat and TolkienIsTruth7, addressing a number of interesting questions about the development of The Bright Lord. March 2015 The Witcher 3 Fast Fan Facts! Welcome to the first edition of Wikia Fast Fan Facts. Today we're giving you 10 fast facts you might not know about The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Did we miss an important or interesting fact, add your knowledge in the comments below. ---- Wikia at SXSW! SXSW Gaming is an integral part of the SXSW experience. This diverse and widely popular array of events combines well-loved elements of geek culture with the cross-console video game world. Checkout this portal for live events being hosted or sponsored by Wikia. ---- Dying Light Survival Quiz Think you got what it takes to survive in the zombie apocalypse? Take this quiz to find out. NOTE: you will need to disable your ad blocker to do the quiz. ---- Telltale Game of Thrones Lore With the help of individuals in the Fan Studio and admins on this wiki, we put together this video to help digest the lore in the latest Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series episode, The Lost Lords . While some people might find the characters, houses and locations in the Telltale Game Series to be unfamiliar or fabricated, there are actually a fair amount of connections to the TV and Book series. February 2015 The Bright Lord DLC - Fannotation Trailer! Greetings Uruks, Elves and Men! With the community's help, we have put together an awesome fannotation video to get you hyped for the fresh release of the latest SoM DLC; The Bright Lord. If you haven't heard yet, this DLC pack allows you to play as Celebrimbor and wage war against the Dark Lord Sauron. ---- Monster Hunter 4: Super Walkthrough Everything you need to know about this exciting upcoming title is right here at your fingertips! Two Wikia stars were generous enough to spend a week in our San Francisco office to get an early access look at the game and help curate this great guide. ---- Battlefield: Hardline Class Overview Videos Recently, ArrowTwoActual, PLR Soldier and myself (Matt Hadick) spent some time at the EA offices familiarizing ourselves with the ins and outs of Battlefield Hardline's multiplayer. We created a series of overview videos that explain the different classes in the game. ---- Vote for this year's best video gaming related topics! "Started in 2014, the SXSW Gaming Awards is our way of showing that we admire and respect the hard work it takes to harness the magic of creating games, the passion behind it and the persistent drive that keeps a team going until the end." January 2015 Q&A with Dragon Age Inquisition VO actress! We are so excited to have the opportunity to bring you a Q&A with the voice of The Inquisitor - Alix Wilton Regan. Along with her work on Inquisition, Alix has also performed voice-overs in Dragon Age: Origins and Awakening. You might also recognize her voice in Mass Effect 3 as Samantha Traynor and Lady Calista in The Last Story for Nintendo. ---- Checkout Captain Toad; a new 3DS game! Captain Toad Treasure Tracker is a puzzle game for the Wii U released 2014. The game expands on the concepts from the Captain Toad levels from Super Mario 3D World and adds more GamePad functionality. ---- CoD: Advanced Warfare - Community Choice Awards With the game's release behind us, it's now time to vote for your favorite elements from the Campaign, Multiplayer, and more! What is the best weapon of each type? How about the best multiplayer map? Your votes will decide who wins in each category! ---- Game of Thrones Episode 2 - Fannotation Trailer The next episode of the Telltale Game of Thrones series has been released! Once again, we'll need the communities help to produce some quality nuggets of information. December 2014 Build Your Team of Mercenaries! Lord of the Hunt is the newest DLC to come from this years blockbuster success; Shadow of Mordor. In this particular DLC, you're teamed up with Torvin to help him take care of some issues in Sea of Nurnen. ---- Shadow of Mordor DLC; Lord of the Hunt Lord of the Hunt is the newest DLC to come from this years blockbuster success; Shadow of Mordor. In this particular DLC, you're teamed up with Torvin to help him take care of some issues in Sea of Nurnen. ---- Block N' Load Beta is Here! Block N' Load is almost here and we are doing a beta code giveaway! Checkout the wiki for more information and learn about this cool new game. ---- Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Fannotation Trailer Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game has been announced and is planned for a release in December. We asked the community to give us some insight on the particular House this video game saga will be based off of. Take a looksy! November 2014 Community Choice Awards for 2014 With the year coming to a close, come see our tournament style community choice awards. They span across multiple media, so it's not just all video games! Checkout to see what was the most popular icon in the media accoring to wikians in the past year, right here! ---- Dragon Age:Inquisition Instant Expert An open world Dragon Age game has been a dream for many fans for time now. The dream is a reality and we've got everything to get you started. Our Instant Expert page will help you into slip into this lore heavy atmosphere and begin exploring! ---- Mapping the States! With the release of The Crew set for February of 2015, the community has been given a high-resolution map of the United States for all the users to map out. Stop by and add some points of interest. ---- Call of Duty:AW Instant Expert We have everything you need to know about the latest game in the Call of Duty franchise. Even if you're a new player, this Instant Expert can help you get the ball rolling. October 2014 Elpis Map is Live! 2K gave Wikia an exclusive image to use for our map tool. Check it out and add some pins if you've been playing Borderlands: The Pre Sequel. ---- Five Nights at Freddy's One of the most popular wiki's in the recent months is the smash hit indie horror game; Five Nights at Freddy's. Checkout the wiki for a bustling community and tons of information on the game. ---- Beyond Civilization: Beyond Earth Superguide Sid Meier's latest installment is sure to knock your socks off. With many new features added to the series, be sure to checkout this page for some critical information. ---- Hardest Boss Battle Hurry up and vote for the Hardest Boss Battle! Add some thoughts in the comment section below as to why you think a certain boss is the toughest! ---- Shadow of Mordor: Super Walkthrough For everything you need to know about this seasons best action RPG, stop by the SoM Super Walkthrough portal for loads of information on how survive in the world of Mordor! July 2014 The Bright Lord Fannotation Trailer Check out the newest Shadow of Mordor Fannotation video and get all the details on the mysterious new Bright Lord! ---- Shadow of Mordor at SDCC Get your questions about the upcoming LOTR game Shadow of Mordor answered at San Diego Comic Con! ---- WildStar Guild of the Month Check out this month's winner of the WildStar guild of the month contest, the Star Travelers! ---- Fighting Game Bracket Tournament Vote for your favorite fighting game character and take them all the way to the top! Round 2 is open now! ---- Destiny Beta Giveaway Get in there and win a code for the new Destiny Beta and get in on the action! Works across several platforms. ---- Destiny Beta Trailer The beta is almost here. Get ready and psyched! June 2014 Participate in Wikia's Wildstar Strain Ultradrop Q&A! With the Strain Ultradrop imminent, we wanted to gather any and all questions you might want to ask of Carbine Studios and the developers who put together this giant monstrosity that threatens Nexus! ---- Sony's TV SideView and Socialife just got fan-fueled Check out Sony's TV SideView app, and get easy access to your favorite gaming, TV, and Movie Wikias right on your Sony TV and mobile devices! ---- Are you an Autobot or Decepticon? Find out! Are you an Autobot or a Decepticon? Take our Transformers personality quiz to find out if you stand with Optimus Prime or Megatron. ---- Wikia Community E3 2014 Wrap-up! Wikia's E3 Golden Ticket Winner BlueHighwind has the final say on E3 2014. See what his favorite games and moments of the year's biggest gaming event were! ---- Your source for E3 2014 Trailers We've collected all the E3 2014 trailers in one spot for you to check out! This blog post chronicles the influx of amazing new gameplay videos and trailers that are revealed at E3 2014. ---- Fan Facts: The Black Gate The infamous Black Gate from Lord of the Rings play a key part in the upcoming Shadow of Mordor. Check out 7 interesting expert fan facts about the Black Gate and its history, and delve deeper into Mordor. ---- Wildstar Online Instant Expert Wikia and its fans have put together an assortment of intel on WildStar Online to help you get up to speed. From must-see media and essential articles, to a deep look at the community’s perspective, we’ve got everything you need to know about the game to ensure you’re ready for blast off! ---- Join Wikia at E3 We're sending one Nintendo super-fan on an all-expenses paid trip to Los Angeles, California for the biggest video game event of the year – E3 2014 – where they'll get a sneak peek at Nintendo's upcoming lineup for 3DS and Wii U, with VIP access to Nintendo's booth. ---- The Armor of Wildstar Online We're running a multi-week arc highlighting concept art provided to the Wildstar Wikia by Carbine Studios, the developers of WildStar Online. Each week the blog is running, anyone who's interested can post questions relating to those pics that we'll then pass along to the developers! ---- X-Men Qwizards Test your X-Men knowledge and play alongside Wikia superfans in this X-Men themed episode of our online Quiz show, Qwizards! ---- Most Anticipated Games of E3 It's but a short few weeks before E3 2014, and the rumors about what we'll be seeing at the biggest gaming show of the year are flying. A new Fallout? A new Zelda? So what game are you dying to see at E3 this year? ---- Wildstar Online Community Q&A This goes out to all those chua-lovers out there... and those who would really prefer seeing them confined to a hamster ball! We've got the opportunity to sit down with developers at Carbine Studios and toss them any questions you might have about WildStar Online. ---- Weapon Customization in Shadow of Mordor: Runes Talion's weapons will be his most capable tools during his time in Mordor. His blade Urfael, his dagger Acharn, and the Wraith’s bow Azkâr will be the difference between life and death at every turn, for both Talion and Sauron's army. Learn more about these weapons, the legends they’ll tell, and how you can customize them to your play style with the assistance of powerful runes. ---- Halo 5: Guardians Coming in 2015 343i is hard at work on more Halo games. Microsoft just announced that Halo 5: Guardians will see release on the XBox One in Fall 2015. Join the Halo community to discuss the future of the series. ---- Wildstar Online: Raids Fortnight! For the next two weeks (a fortnight, to you chua) we're taking a hard look into the face of the abyss, encouraging everyone to document what they find in these secret places. Grunts, generals, your gam-gam - it doesn't matter who's slogging through the muck. Will the abyss stare back? Who cares. Punch it in the head. ---- GTA V: The High Life Released The latest content update for Grand Theft Auto V is now live. "The High Life" fixes a myriad of bugs, adds new vehicles and weapons, and tosses in a bunch more content on top of that. Check out the GTA wiki for more information! ---- Wildstar Online Fannotation Help us fannotate the latest Wilstar Online trailer by leaving time stamps and facts or trivia in the comments below. Then come back next week when we post the final video where we'll show off your expertise! ---- Skylanders UK Giveaway Skylanders: Trap Team is next installment of the Skylanders series. To celebrate the exciting new Hero/Villain tag team feature, we we're giving away a Skylanders: Trap Team starter pack for one lucky user in the United Kingdom! Find our how you can win below. ---- Moshi Monsters UK Giveaway Perhaps the most enjoyable part of Moshi Monsters is collecting Moshlings! We want to ask users, what if you could create your own Moshling? We giving away a Moshi Monsters: Super Fan Pack for one lucky user in the United Kingdom! Find our how you can win below ---- Instant Expert: Watch Dogs Learn all about Ubisoft's upcoming Watch Dogs with Wikia! Become an expert with an inside look at the game's features and community conversations with the developers. ---- Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Leaked details reveal information about the latest Call of Duty, featuring Kevin Spacey! Check out the wiki for more information as the future of CoD gets revealed. ---- What do you YOU think about Watch Dogs? Watch Dogs, the open-world hacking game from Ubisoft, is right around the corner. Chime in and let us know what you think about the game, its features, and the future of open world games! ---- Category:Home Archive